The Vibrant Grimoires
The Vibrant Grimoires also known as the Polychromicons and the Monochromicons, are magical books of incredible power that utilize the energy of emotions and thoughts. They can be tools for many good deeds, or weapons of fear and destruction, depending on the personality of the one controlling them. Making them more desirable than even their power, however, is the legend surrounding them. It is said that if all the books are brought together, something extraordinary will happen. Some say it will bring about the destruction of the world, some say it will allow one to become a god, and some even think it could bring about an era of peace. It's impossible to know for sure, however, and as such, many have decided it's best the books never come together. Recently, the normally dormant tomes have awoken, and they've begun calling out to souls that can wield them to the fullest potential, souls that could finally bring them all together.... The books will not be easy to find. Not only are they fickle, they prefer to challenge their would be owners, and they will use their magic to create any number of strange happenings or trials. *These books are pretty much spell books, and they're meant to channel emotions and desires, so anyone who has one is free to use them as they see fit, but please, please try to stay relevant to the tome and not OP. Don't be using fire magic with your Cyan tome and don't be so powerful that you couldn't possibly lose the book to someone else. Thank you. The Polychromicons The first set of the Vibrant Grimoires are known as the Polychromicons, and are the books that utilize raw emotion as a power source, and the stronger the emotions of the one wielding them, the stronger they become. The Red Book Embodies passionate emotions and strength, anger and violence are its negative powers. Current owner is Symon. The Cyan Book Embodies logical emotions and intellect, coldness and sadness are its negative powers. The Green Book Embodies the desire to help, to conserve, and also the negative feelings of envy and jealousy. The Yellow Book Embodies positivity and cheeriness, fear and anxiety. The Magenta Book Embodies spirituality and also pride, making it a versatile book, but pride can easily become its negative aspect, along with gloominess. The Monochromicons The second set of tomes are far less picky, aside from Grey, but their true power lies in their ability to manipulate the other books and the wielders connected to them.. The White Book Embodies positive emotions and thoughts, brings out the best aspects of the other tomes. The Grey Book Embodies neutrality and indifference, can cancel out the abilities of the other tomes. It will only accept a wielder who is truly impartial. The Black Book Embodies negative emotions and thoughts, brings out the worst in other tomes. (If anyone wants to be the owner of the black book, you'll have to ask Symon. It will probably require someone who wants to be the primary antagonist.)